


Together (Eren Yeager x reader)

by TumblrPanda343



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblrPanda343/pseuds/TumblrPanda343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read to find out, I have no idea how to summarize this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together (Eren Yeager x reader)

~This is probably gonna be terrible~

I sighed as I walked the halls of the HQ. Many thoughts going through my head, the main one being titans. Oh how I would love to murder all titans that exist and keep the world clean of the giant beasts. The human race has almost become extinct, something that also troubles me. I don't understand why, but my life long dream is to rid of all titans that cross my path. I may die trying, but at least I could make somewhat of a difference. 

Going to eat lunch was one of the worst parts of the day for me. Don't get me wrong, I love food, but I always struggle to find a place to sit. I don't exactly have friends, and I don't exactly need them. I can manage on my own, with difficulty of course. After I got my food I walked closer to the tables. I saw Sasha and Connie at one table, Jean and Marco at another, some people I don't even know, Annie and Reiner, and finally Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. I sighed as I began walking towards the crowd of cadets. 

"Oi (Y/N), come sit with me!" Jean yelled as he noticed my hesitant walking.  
I ducked my head down and speed walked to his table. I slammed my tray down and took a seat on the opposite side of the table.   
"That was an intro!" Marco laughed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.   
"I didn't mean to come in noticed." I mumbled while eating my stale bread.   
"You can't enter any room without being noticed, your way too hot." Jean sneered and laughed loudly.   
I swung my left foot back and slammed it into Jean's ankle. He cried out in pain and many people began to look our direction. "Shut it, horseface." I whispered and continued eating.  
"Damn girl, I didn't know you were that feisty!" i heard one person shout.  
Many others began to laugh at the boy's comment. I growled and got up. Everyone went quiet as I walked away from the table. I threw my trash away and placed my tray down. After that, I left the room in complete silence. 

~TIMESKIP~

Now it was training time. My favorite time of the day! I get to practice fighting someone, for no apparent reason! I just hoped I got paired with Jean, seeing as I wanted revenge. 

"And finally (L/N) and Yeager!" Was the only thing that snapped me out of my violent thoughts. 

I looked over to see a green eyed boy staring at me. I smirked and began to walk over to him. I handed him the knife and nodded my head, as a signal to begin. 

He swung the knife towards my left shoulder but I turned and dodged. I smirked as he growled at the mistake he had made. He stood there, staring at me for a moment, before advancing towards me again. This time he aimed for my wrist, but that was a easy escape for me. I jumped back as he launched himself at me. He slid behind me, but little did I know he had a plan. Before I could comprehend anything, he had tripped me. My back smacked into the ground as I felt his body weight roll on top of mine. I opened my eyes to see dirt flying everywhere from the impact. I looked up at his face to see him staring back at me. He was gasping for air and his cheeks were tinted pink. It was pretty calming at first, that is until I realized that he had the knife held to my neck. 

"Nice try Yeager boy!" I smirked and gripped his wrist. I twisted it to where he dropped the knife. While he was hissing in pain I took the chance to flip us over. Now I was on top. I pinned his arms down with my hands and my knees locked around his torso. The turn itself took a lot of effort, leaving me out of breath. "What- What are you gonna do now?" I asked in a whisper.

His face grew more red as he tried to stutter for an answer. Now this isn't the Eren Yeager that I knew. Usually Eren would refuse to be beaten and do everything he could to get back up. But now he had no witty comeback and now angry glare. He was like a helpless puppy. It was kind of cute. 

"(Y/N) you won, let me up!" He growled as I still stayed in my position.

"Well come on Yeager~ Your the one who started with the knife, show me how to fight~" I teased and leaned closer to his face. "That's if, you can." I whispered and finally got off of him.

"Damned girl..." Was the only thing I heard him mutter as he walked off towards the HQ.

~TIMESKIP~

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I walked over to Armin and Mikasa's table. "Where is Eren?" I asked as I placed my tray down on the table.

"He said something about getting extra training in since you beat him today." Armin answered and continued eating his dinner. 

I frowned and nodded my head, instantly making my way to the training grounds. From a distance I could see Eren on the ground working out, attempting to get more strong. I skipped over to him and kneeled down to the ground. He was currently doing push ups. I smiled and pinched his cheek, finally getting his attention. 

"Here to beat me again?" He asked as he continued his workout.

"As fun as that may seem, no. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Don't distract me." Was all he replied in a huff. 

"Come on Eren it wasn't that bad, isn't like I took away your man card." I sighed and forced him to sit up.

"It was for me..." He replied. "I mean if I can't beat you then how can I defeat all the titans!" 

"Eren you can't fight the titans alone, we all need each other. We can work together!" I smiled wide and closed my eyes.

And next thing I knew I was pinned. Great job letting yourself off guard (Y/N). I sighed and looked up at Eren, who had a cocky smirk painted on his face. He rested his body in the position I was in at training, making it where I had no escape. I growled and tried to jerk my arm up, but he pinned it back down with great strength.

"Eren~ Let me go~" I whined and huffed.

"Don't do that!" He shouted, flustered.

"What?" I asked, completely oblivious. 

"Don't whine!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's cute!" He yelled in frustration.

Now it was my turn to go red. What the hell did that mean?

"Eren-"

"I like you." He interrupted me.

"Damn it Eren don't interrupt me!" I yelled.

He smiled and leaned closer to my face. Before I knew it, he kissed me. 

"Eren." I mumbled as he began to kiss down my neck. 

He hummed as a response, sending vibrations all over. 

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as he continued. 

He stopped and popped his head up to meet my eyes. "Did you mean it when you said we could fight the titan together?" He asked with a slight pout.

"Of course." I answered truthfully.

"Okay!" He cheered and continued to shower me with kisses.

I groaned and smacked my own forehead. The nerve of this boy!

~Yup this ended as terrible as I thought it would.~


End file.
